


Gig's Orgy

by PFDiva



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Background Poly, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Modern AU, Multi, Other, all in one household au, ballad is not part of the polycule he's just Echo's brother, in spite of the title this is mostly nsfw, trigger warnings for Nazi mentions but only in reference to Ballad because Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Did you know another definition for an orgy is "Four or more people in bed without their socks on"?





	Gig's Orgy

Echo walked into the living room to find the couches scattered around the outskirts of the room like they'd been blasted away from the center by an explosion. Gig and Fourteen, in the process of wrangling one of said couches out to the patio, turned out to be the explosion. They hopped up onto a couch blocking the entrance to the kitchen, clearly its new residence for now, and waited for the pair to get back in.

"Hello Echo," Fourteen said in bland greeting, as though Echo had found them watching television or cleaning one of their guns.

"Hi Fourteen," Echo said, going along with Fourteen's casual tone, "Why are you and Gig moving the couches?" Fourteen and Gig were both were prone to extravagant acts of ridiculousness from time to time, but this one was probably Gig's idea.

Fourteen's memory wasn't what it used to be, but they had certain cues that everyone in the household had come to understand. They didn't seem to realize they coordinated their clothing with certain behaviors. It was possible they'd made the decision to do it once upon a time and couldn't remember having made that decision anymore. Everyone who knew and cared about Fourteen abided by it.

Today, Fourteen was wearing glasses and dressed in a business casual manner, which meant they wanted to be useful, do something to help someone else.

Fourteen's answer to Echo's question was the sort of Isn't-It-Obvious unhelpfulness they frequently employed, "We need to have space for all the mattresses."

Echo could think of a few reasons why a member of the household would want mattresses in the living room. They could think of significantly fewer reasons why Gig would want mattresses in the living room. There were still too many to make a reasonable guess without a little help.

Echo heaved a long-suffering sigh as the pair began moving another chair out to the patio, "I know I'm going to regret this, but.....why do you want to put mattresses in the living room?"

Gig was the one to answer, shouting, "We're going to have an orgy!"

Echo's first thought was that Gig didn't even _like_ sex.

Echo's second thought was that Gig was a moron.

Echo's third thought was that this was hilarious.

"I'm in. You want I should get Grand?"

"And Even, please?" Gig asked, helping Fourteen maneuver the couch through the patio door. Echo was mad at Even right now. Even and Echo's brother Ballad had gotten into a fistfight for actually very valid reasons, but then Even had lied about it and now they weren't talking.

"Seriously, Gig?" Echo asked in disbelief, "I'm not talking to Even until he apologizes."

"Your brother was hanging out with _actual Nazis_ ," Gig said, his voice an incredulous yelp.

Echo scowled, "Even _lied_ to me about getting into a fight with Ballad! I'm not forgiving him for that until he says he's sorry!"

"What did Grand do this time?" Signet asked, apparently having caught the end of Echo's complaint. She paused to gaze around the living room in consternation a moment before putting a hand on Echo's shoulder to climb over the couch they were sitting on so she could get to the kitchen. "Also, what's going on?"

Echo waited until Signet was in the kitchen before turning in their seat to watch her move around, "Grand didn't do anything. I was talking about Even and Ballad." Signet nodded her understanding, pulling tea and a mug out of the cabinets. _She_ got it. "And Gig's decided he wants to have an orgy."

Signet's head came up and she stared at the cabinets in blank confusion for a moment. When they didn't provide her the answer she was looking for, she peered through the space over the counter and under the cabinets into the living room, visibly searching for Gig. He was on the other side of the couch Fourteen was struggling to get out of the house. It was a good thing they had a covered patio, or the couches would be in danger of weather.

Signet finally looked at Echo for an explanation, "Gig doesn't like sex."

"Not that sort of orgy, I'm thinking," Echo explained. The confusion on Signet's face cleared up and she filled the kettle with water before putting it on the stove.

"That's very silly." Signet said, her voice more fond than judgemental.

Echo shrugged, "It's been a while since we've all hung out together, so I get it."

"No, moving the couches out to the patio," Signet explained, "He should put them around the outside edge, with mattresses in the middle. We'll have to help Cascara in, if she wants to join, but then there's retreat spaces and also more support and structure for everything." Echo hummed their agreement, but there were enough couches left in the vicinity of the living room to abide Signet's suggestion.

They got up with a sigh, "I'm going to go get Grand and Tender. Tell Gig I'm not talking to Even, okay?" Signet lifted her hand in a dismissive wave of acknowledgement and Echo went to find Grand Magnificent and Tender Sky.

"But what does consent matter to someone who can rewrite the rules of your entire world?"

Echo heard the voice ringing out in strident demand before they even reached Tender's open bedroom door. She must have thought noone would be in the bedroom areas, because that was the voice of her off-again, on-again girlfriend. Open Metal. She sounded like she'd been trying to make her point for a while.

They were probably arguing about Hieron again, Echo decided. The anime was their second favorite topic to argue about. Their favorite topic to argue about was which of them had gotten them both kicked out of the coven junior year of college.

From what Echo had heard, they'd each gotten themselves kicked out for entirely different, entirely valid reasons. But Echo would drink bleach before they'd ever try and get between the women on that topic.

"It just _does!_ " Tender objected as Echo poked their head into her doorway. She was sprawled on her belly in bed, yelling at her laptop.

"Tender's right," agreed a third voice. Waltz Tango (Cache). The sound of his voice made Echo smile. Waltz was a friend to pretty much everybody in the house and an all-around great person to hang with. The guy was award-winning. "Just because they can rewrite history, it doesn't mean they would do it to get around someone being unwilling to give their consent."

Tender jabbed a finger at the screen, "Plus! Plusplus _plus!_ Rewriting the consent rules would erase Hadrian because he'd have been raised completely differently and might not even be the Paladin anymore!"

Echo revised their assessment of the probable argument. They were definitely arguing about Hieron. They were _probably_ arguing about fanfiction.

"Echo, you agree with me, don't you?!" Echo cursed themself for standing and staring in disbelief too long. Open Metal had seen them.

Echo held up both hands as Tender whirled, accusation on her face, "Hey, I've only seen Marielda, and that's only because Grand and Tender sat on me for _three goddamned days!_ The gods are awful, their worshippers are worse, and the only sensible character in the whole thing looks like Elastagirl fucked a bowl of congealed noodles."

There was a brief moment of stunned silence, and then three people on Tender's call howled with laughter, their voices abruptly cutting off as they politely silenced themselves. Tender pouted and threw her pusheen pillow at Echo. They caught it and tossed it back.

"Gig wants to have an orgy in the living room."

Tender nodded, "Yeah, he told me. Are he and Fourteen done fixing up the living room for it?"

"Not yet, but he wanted me to get Grand and Even." Tender groaned and turned back to her laptop to mute herself before sitting up. "I don't care," Echo said, "I'm not talking to him until he apologizes!"

Tender eyeballed Echo, "Are you _sure_ him lying about the fight with Ballad is what you're really mad about? And not anything else?"

"Yes!" Echo replied, flushing with embarrassed anger.

"You know it's okay to be jealous of him and Cascabel, right?" Tender said, continuing in the same oh-so-patient-and-understanding tone of voice.

"I'm not!" Echo had found out about Even and Cascabel's surrogate being pregnant at about the same time they found out about Even and Ballad getting into a fight. Echo was happy for Even and Cascabel. They both wanted children, Echo didn't, no issue. They didn't know why Tender insisted this was why they were upset, but they weren't having it!

"Anyway," Echo interrupted, "At least noone ever accuses _me_ of cheating on them."

"That's not the same at all!" Tender's dark brown skin turned a rusty brown color as she blushed, her face screwing up with annoyance. She and Open Metal were off-again, on-again because Tender was very poly, Open Metal was very not, and they both refused to admit it couldn't work. "Besides, it's not any of your business!"

"Well, Even and I aren't your business, either!" Echo replied, petulant and refusing to feel bad about it.

Tender scoffed and flopped back down onto her belly in clear dismissal, "Serves me right for _trying_ to help, sheesh!"

"Just let it go," Echo grumbled and Tender waved them off.

Grand wasn't in his room when Echo passed it, though Even's door was open. Echo passed by the open door without glancing in to see if Even was there.

Grand turned out to be in his workshop, which was actually a shed the size of a small house towards the rear of the massive 10-acre property. It had to be back there because Grand was a genius mechanic who'd convinced himself and the world that he was an artist. He made damned good money at it, too.

Echo drove their personalized four-wheeler, affectionately nicknamed Amp Runner, over the gravel path to Grand's shed. They slowed when they got closer, because their ride wasn't the only one back there. Grand liked to think of himself as an adventurer, and usually walked the few acres of distance, even though he had his own four-wheeler. Plus, it wasn't a four-wheeler.

It was a motorcycle. Morning's Observation's motocycle, to be precise. It looked like Morning's Observation had driven to Grand's shed from the path that didn't pass by the house, avoiding most of the people who lived on the property.

Morning's Observation was an okay guy, but he was Grand's fuckbuddy from back when Grand had been a trucker. He didn't seem to realize how emotionally attached Grand was to him. Which made things patently uncomfortable for Echo, who did. It didn't help that Grand himself didn't seem to realize how emotionally attached he was to Morning's Observation. Increasing the awkward quotient for Echo.

For better or worse, Grand and Morning's Observation chose right about then to come out. Grand's hair was a rucked-up mess, his mouth swollen and pink, his mascara leaving black trails down his face. Morning's Observation's shirt was untucked in front and wrinkled up to his armpits, so Echo could guess what they'd been up to.

Grand made a show of fussing over getting Morning's Observation back in order, while Echo and Morning's Observation both pretended Echo wasn't there.

Eventually, Grand leaned in for a kiss, which Morning's Observation turned into a sloppy bro-hug. Grand still managed to kiss Morning's Observation on the ear as the tattooed man turned away, his face reminding Echo of the most uncomfortable aspect of this whole mess: How emotionally attached Morning's Observation was to Grand.

Echo wanted to put their face in their hands or bang the pair's heads together, but they'd already tried the verbal version of that, and it hadn't worked. The physical version wasn't likely to fare any better.

Echo and Morning's Observation awkwardly waved at each other while Grand yelled for Morning's Observation to tell his mothers Grand said hi. Morning's Observation promised to do so, then put on his helmet, climbed onto his motorcycle, and roared off.

Grand put his hands on his hips at Echo, "Yes?"

"Gig's having an orgy in the living room." The play of emotions over Grand's face was pretty worth the awkwardness Echo had just been forced to endure. After a moment, Grand squinted at Echo.

"Gig doesn't even like sex."

The words punched a laugh out of Echo, who wheezed their amusement at Grand until he saw the humor and reluctantly began chuckling himself.

"The sock thing again?" Grand asked.

"And probably movies," Echo said, agreeing. "I mean, come on. It's been a bit since we've all hung out, right?"

Grand's smile soured into something mocking, "And who is it who's been--"

"I swear to god!" Echo yelled, interrupting Grand, "If I have to hear about Even _one more time--!_ "

"But you know it's stupid?" Grand asked, interrupting Echo's interruption. Echo huffed their annoyance and Grand shrugged, strolling over to climb onto Echo's four-wheeler with them, slumping against Echo's back and hooking his chin over their shoulder. "I'm not saying he's _right,_ Echo."

Echo heaved a sigh, companionably leaning their cheek against Grand's. "...he _was_ hanging out with literal actual Nazis."

"The same ones who almost killed me," Grand added, tightening his grip while Echo got the Amp Runner in motion.

Echo scoffed in disbelief and said, "I can't believe you, a second-generation Chinese immigrant, thought you could just party with open Nazis _without_ almost getting killed."

"Things were fine when I was just working with them _before_ the party!" Grand yelped, which was honestly Grand Magnificent in a nutshell.

"Only because they beat the shit out of Fourteen instead of you," Echo grumbled, then grunted when Grand punched them in the thigh.

"That was just at the end and Fourteen started it," Grand insisted, as he always did. Echo rolled their eyes, because this wasn't the conversation they were trying to have right now.

"Anyway," Echo said, "I'm not saying Ballad was right, either. He probably deserved a punch or two. What I'm upset about is Even just thinking he could withhold information like that, _lie_ to me about that!"

Grand was silent for a long moment. Ominously long.

"What?" Echo demanded.

"I'm not gonna say it, because you're gonna get mad," Grand said, protesting.

"No, tell me!"

Grand heaved a great sigh, "Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't get mad at me because you're mad Even and Cascabel are having kids."

"I don't even want kids!" Echo yelled, "And I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me I'm mad about that when what I'm mad about is Even lying to me and pretending like that doesn't even matter."

Grand was quiet for a moment, then grumbled, "I told you that you'd get mad at me."

Echo couldn't even argue with it.

By the time Echo and Grand got to the living room, it had been set up according to Signet's suggestions, with couches around the outer edges, mattresses inside, piles of blankets and pillows. Gig was busy setting up for movie watching and video gaming, and everything they might want to do, entertainment wise. Signet was pouring tea and cocoa into thermoses in the kitchen, Tender was burning popcorn and making some concoction of chex mix and those cone-shaped corn chips, what were they called--bugles?

Grand left Echo's side to tell Gig he was messing everything up, Fourteen ferried things around for anybody who grabbed them, and Even was in the kitchen, salvaging Tender's popcorn and making grilled cheese and pancakes. Echo ached at the sight of him, just for a moment.

Cascara chose then to wheel her way into the living room, hesitating at the sight of all the wires around. Echo went to greet her.

"Hey, Cascara."

"Hey yourself," she replied, frowning around the living room. Then she pointed at some wires in her path, "Can those be moved?"

Echo took a quick look around, following their path before shaking his head, "They're attached to something. You want me to step on them for you?"

She nodded and Echo stepped on them to keep them from moving under Cascara's wheels.. Once she was clear, she looked at Echo, "A little birdie tells me Gig's having an orgy?"

"There's enough of us that you can keep yours on if you want," Echo told her with a grin. She punched them in the hip and laughed.

"I just have to put my stuff down before this orgy."

"Please hurry," Even implored from the kitchen, "Tender's burning all the popcorn."

"I am not!" Tender protested.

Fourteen came out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes, "Yes, she is. But I don't think you can get in the kitchen, Cascara. Unless you'd like to run over Signet's toes?"

"I made dairy free cocoa and chocolate mug cakes," Signet objected, "I don't deserve to have my toes run over."

"Gotta agree with her," Cascara sighed, as if she were truly distraught over not getting to run over Signet's toes. "I'll just have to settle for running over Gig's fingers for getting _all this shit in my way._ "

"We're having an orgy!" Gig yelled from safely on the other side of the room, "You should join us!"

"I will, I just want to put away my school stuff and wash my hands."

~~~~~~

Eventually, all the snacks were made and everyone began climbing into the nest Gig, Fourteen and Signet had made. Cascara got first dibs on her spot, and everyone else crowded in after her. Gig did a check to make sure noone had their socks on, and the orgy commenced. They watched Deadpool for starters.

A few movies later, Echo got up to check the kitchen for more chex mix or pancakes, and they found Even getting a glass of water. They started to turn away when Even said their name.

"Echo. Wait."

Echo turned back to look at Even, feeling sullen and petty and not being willing to stop. They were _right._

"You were right," Even sighed, "I shouldn't have lied to you. I'm sorry."

"Why did you think that would be okay?" Echo asked, frustrated and hurt, "I get that Ballad probably deserved some punching in the face, but you lied directly to my face about it, Even. I'm your _partner_. That's not okay."

"I didn't think you'd find out," Even admitted. "And there was a little part of me that thought you would side with your brother in spite of his company and behavior. I was wrong. It won't happen again."

"Damned right it won't, or you and I are going to have a big fucking problem. Got it?"

Even nodded, then opened their arms for a hug, "Friends?"

Echo considered for a long moment. Then they nodded, slowly stepping into Even's arms. "Friends." Even's arms folded around Echo, strong and tight. Gods, they'd missed the way Even smelled, the way he felt in their arms. It was nice to have that back.

After a moment, Echo told Even's shoulder, "You know everyone thought I was upset about you and Cascabel having kids?"

"You don't even _want_ kids," Even said, sounding confused.

"Exactly!" Echo pulled back to look at Even, their offense-filled eyes meeting Even's bemused ones.

"That's really dumb. Why would you be upset about that? You helped us vet the surrogates."

Echo shook their head in disbelief, their expression revealing the fact that they had just as little clue as Even. Even shrugged.

"We should get back to the orgy before one of the girls comes for us."

Echo nodded their agreement and walked back out of the kitchen with Even.

**Author's Note:**

> There are two jokes running throughout this story. The first is about the orgy. See if you can guess the second. Hint: it's about Even and Cascabel. XD


End file.
